


Sometimes the Best Choice Doesn't Seem So

by MushroomWings



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom too but to an even lesser extent, Family, Fluff, Gen, Grima is mentioned but doesn't actually appear, I just want Robin to be happy, Post-Game, Regret, Robin agonizes over his choices, Sumia just wants her husband to be happy, but then it turns into not-regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomWings/pseuds/MushroomWings
Summary: The war is done, Grima has been put back to sleep, and the children who would have traveled through time are free to grow up at their own pace and enjoy their lives. But all is not too well, as Robin is still uncertain of the future.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sumia
Kudos: 11





	Sometimes the Best Choice Doesn't Seem So

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Thanks for giving this snippet a chance!
> 
> This was originally written and posted to FF.net in June of 2017 under the title 'Catharsis', but I decided enough time has passed that I could put it here. I may add more to it in the future, but I hope you enjoy the story!

The war was long and rough. He had thought he would not get through it. It had taken some convincing from Chrom to make him stand down from delivering the final blow to Grima, and it took many more words of encouragement to ensure him it had been the right choice.

Though he had married and met both of his future children before the Fell Dragon was put back into slumber, Robin had still been unsure of what the future held for him. He currently sat on what could be considered a back veranda of sorts, watching the eldest of his daughters, now three, guide the younger around the fields of pegasi that his wife tended to. He watched the girls carefully, making sure they didn't hurt themselves as little Cynthia showed baby Morgan how to pet a pegasus's snout.

His daughters giggled, and he couldn't help but smile. Maybe there was nothing to worry about now, after all.

"Robin?" The tactician looked up to find Sumia approaching from around the corner of their cottage. "Are you OK?"

"Yes," he answered after a moment. "I do believe so. How did this flower fortune go?"

"Very well, actua---" Sumia suddenly tripped, and out of his peripheral, Robin saw Cynthia look over and turn her head in confusion at her mother. He walked over to help his wife up, and she gave him a sheepish look. "It went well. A fine fortune this client had."

"That's great to hear. Now, are you all right?"

"I'm sure I am," Sumia mumbled warily, waving her hand. "Fall enough times and you think I'd be immune to the damages." She noticed the odd look her husband was covering behind his smile, and raised a brow. "Are you sure you're OK, Robin?"

"Yes, darling."

Sumia studied him for a moment, a frown forming on her face as he dropped the smile.

"You've been thinking about the events with Valm and Plegia again, haven't you?" Robin opened his mouth to answer, the wide-eyed looked he gave her truth enough, but he shut it and turned away.

"...I see our daughters and I wonder if meeting their future selves put the beginnings of my not dealing the final blow in my mind. What if one of Cynthia or Morgan's descendants brings Grima back, and causes the calamity Lucina and the others witnessed and came back to prevent? What if someone like you or Chrom or even the others doesn't rise up, or worse, does arise but is unable to strike him down?" Sumia clasped his hands in hers, humming a soft melody.

"Grima will be gone for a thousand more years yet. It's plausible we do what Lucina had suggested, and we manage to find a way to deal with them once and for all before this happens again. I'm sure of it." She pulled him into a loving embrace. "For now, Robin, just please live in the here and now. Concentrate on us and doing all the good for the land and your family and friends that you can while you're still with us."

"Maaama! Paaapa!" Cynthia's voice suddenly came from close by. Robin and Sumia looked to their feet to find her standing there, Morgan clutching her arm to maintain balance, although whether hers or her sister's, the two adults didn't have time to figure out. "Whatcha doin'? Are ya hugging? Can I have a hug too?"

"Hu'! Hu'!" Morgan trilled, raising her arms to their parents in excitement at the thought. Chuckling softly, Robin knelt down and scooped both of his daughters into his arms, Sumia wrapping herself around the three once he was back up.

Maybe Sumia was right. Perhaps he should live in the moment.


End file.
